


Reignite

by Panhead20



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dredgen Yor's Ghost, Guardian!Eris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhead20/pseuds/Panhead20
Summary: The tale of a Guardian who lost her Light, but came back even brighter.Based on a Tumblr prompt from @guardian-headcanons!





	Reignite

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin- a short little tidbit about Eris Morn meeting Dredgen Yor's Ghost, and regaining her Light. Updates will be...well, very sporadic. My Skyrim fic is definitely taking precedence here, but I do have more to say here! Enjoy!

The Ghost floated through the bustling City, its presence largely ignored as commonplace. It caught the eye of a few who were unused to seeing Ghosts traveling without their Guardians by their side, but even they only gave it a lingering glance before letting their eyes slide onward.

The Ghost, on the other hand, seemed quite speculative. It scanned the occasional passerby, its core glowing for an instant or two while it contemplated the focus of its attention. It never did much more, however, though it did spare an extra moment for a hard look down the alley where the infamous Drifter lurked, and those standing beneath it at that moment would swear they could hear it sigh. But before any could comment, it floated off again, bobbing and weaving amongst the populace towards the Vanguard Tower.

The Ghost's presence was thought even less of within the Tower, where, at times, the diminutive machine minds could even outnumber the Guardians. It floated down a staircase and suddenly stopped, scanning its target once...twice...and a third time before anxiously hovering closer.

"You're out of place here, light." Eris Morn greeted gruffly, her back still turned and hunched over her mysterious and arcane tools. Her voice seemed strained, but not angry, at least not at her little visitor.

"As are you, Guardian." The Ghost returned, looking around as if it was gesturing at the Tower as a whole.

"I'm not a Guardian." She interjected before the Ghost could continue. Now she  _ did _ sound angry, or at least frustrated. "Not anymore."

"I can see that." The Ghost commented. "Your Light, it's....gone. Not diminished, gone."

Eris turned and glared at the machine, her three Hive eyes glowing brighter as they drank in the Light from it. 

"Yes, my Light is gone. My eyes are gone, Neva is gone, and my Light is gone with her. Get to your point,  _ Ghost _ , or leave me to my work."

The Ghost recoiled slightly from her snappy response, but didn't seem all too phased. 

"My Guardian saw the Darkness too, you know." It continued, looking at her curiously, its gaze finally meeting her eyes.

"Your Guardian?" That threw the woman off, used to seeing Ghosts and Guardians in each others company, and rarely apart. "Where-"

"Dead." The Ghost answered simply. "His name was Rezyl Azzir."

"Dredgen Yor." Eris breathed, a look of shock dropping across her face as she looked at this Ghost, this artifact of the most hated man in post-Collapse history.

"Yes." It replied, drifting closer and looking deeper at her eyes. "I have seen what the Darkness can do to people. But you, you're different." It twisted in its shell slightly, as if cocking its head. "You lost yourself to the Hive, to the Deep. But you didn't fall like Rezyl did. You looked into the Darkness and came back even brighter."

Eris scoffed. "You would be the first to think so." She examined the Ghost closer- it was hard to make out fine visual details with the sight of the Hive, but she could see the faint, fading etching of a rose across the Ghost's shell, a testament to the truth of its words. It drifted around to keep her gaze as she turned back to her work. 

"It's true." The Ghost chirped, in that annoyingly chipper tone that the little machines took when they thought they knew best. (They often  _ did  _ know best, to be fair, but it didn't make her like the voice any more.) "Your Light is gone but you have not forgotten it. You may even be able to reignite-"

"Stop." Eris looked back up and glared, her triad of eyes flashing brightly. "Don't tempt me with forlorn hopes, little light. My spark is gone, and Neva is long dead. What makes you think  _ you _ can offer some solution I have not tried?" Now she was angry, hurt even, her usually mild headaches suddenly blooming into a painful migraine as the Darkness she had implanted within herself writhed at thoughts of the Sky.

"Trust me." It pleaded, pulling back in from where it had shrank away at her sudden rage. "From a Guardian-less Light to a Lightless Guardian...you'll regret it if you give up trying."

The hunter's anger boiled away to an empty sadness, one that was familiar but aching, like an old scar or a phantom limb. Her eyes dimmed, and even the Ghost could tell what she was thinking about.

"I'm sorry." The machine whirred, drifting closer. "It's painful to hear, but you can't give up. I've existed since the Traveler died, lived through centuries and centuries of joy and pain. But the only thing I've  _ never _ done is given up."

"Fine." Eris replied, her voice a croak that belied the grief that was hard to see on her face. "What do you propose, little light? What else can I do?"

"Let me try... _ this. _ " The Ghost's shell opened, the orb of Light contained within expanding and glowing brighter, and suddenly rapidly, the former hunter felt a sensation she didn't think she'd ever know again: the burning tingle of the Light.

She gasped, the Ghost blazed bright, and then suddenly there was  _ pain _ . Pain so intense she had only felt its like once before, in the depths of the Hellmouth, when her Ghost had died and her Light had been ripped away to feed the Deep. Her eyes were like emerald torches, burning against her blindfold as they yearned for the Light, hungry and eager. They drank in the Light until they could drink no more, and Eris's mind and body screamed as one as the boundless energy of the Traveler overwhelmed them.

When she could see again she was shocked she was still standing, and she could feel the long-lost paracausal force of Light flowing through her veins. It felt like static, and like a warmth she had been missing for years. She glanced around and felt eyes on her, dozens of them, concerned Guardians and Tower staff alike. Even Lord Shaxx, who stood further down the hall, peered down at them, one hand inching towards his sword. 

"What...How?" Was all she could muster as the Ghost collapsed back within its shell. She raised her hands and felt them ignite, tendrils of power radiating from them. Even her vision had changed, her sense of Light and Darkness far more acute than the Hive could have dreamed. The Ghost before her, even now, was an almost blinding beacon.

"Eyes up, Eris Morn." The Ghost trilled with self satisfaction verging on smugness. "You're a Guardian now."


End file.
